


Her?

by scarlettsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky fic where the reader is a Agent and dating Bucky, and he takes her to meet the Avengers, but she's the last person they expect him to date. Humor/comedy and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all having a lovely day!

For the past few weeks you had been away on a mission to collect intel on a weapons dealer, weaseling yourself into their ranks. Until today, the job was going swimmingly- today, the dealer had received an anonymous tip that there was a mole in their group and it didn’t take long for them to figure out the mole was you. Fortunately, you had been able to get out of their compound in the nick of time, but not without receiving a bullet wound in your abdomen. It was through-and-through, so you couldn’t complain, but it still hurt like a bitch.  
“Alright, Y/n, you’re all good for the day.” You let out a relieved sigh, tired from the day’s events. The doctor had just finished bandaging you up and you were beyond eager to return home.  
You made your way from the city headquarters to your apartment, eyeing the Avengers Tower as you walked by. You had always wondered about Bucky’s friends, but you figured that he would introduce you when he was ready. You kept on walking for another ten minutes until you reached your door, which you were quick to throw open.  
“Hey Buck! I’m back!” You shut the door behind you before stepping further into your apartment. “Hey, you ho-”  
Bucky appeared out of nowhere to barrel into you, holding you in a bone-crushing hug. “Doll, I missed you.”  
“Ouch, a little looser Buck,” Though you loved his hugs tremendously, your body- and your wound- was pressing too close to his chest, and pain was quickly blossoming from your bandaged abdomen.  
Bucky was quick to loosen his hold on you, but he never let you go. His right hand went to cradle your face, tilting your head up to meet his eyes while his left hand stroked your cheek. “How have you been?”  
You sighed, not looking forward to his reaction to your injury. While you two were madly in love, his protectiveness got in the way sometimes. “It was alright. Good, for the most part. Except on my way out one of them managed to nick me.”  
“Nick you?”  
You lifted up the edge of your shirt, revealing the white bandaged area of your skin. “It really isn’t that bad though. It didn’t hinder me or anything during the mission.” His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at your wound for a moment, leading you to shift your weight uneasily. “It wasn’t that bad, really.”  
Finally, with your assurances in mind, Bucky looked back up to your face with a smile gracing his features. “Well aren’t you my little trooper!” He swiftly bent down and scooped your legs out from under you before carrying you to the couch. “But don’t think you’re going to get out of my doting. You would do the same for me, after all.”  
Now your face matched his as you grinned back at him. “I would, wouldn’t I?”  
***  
It had been five agonizingly long days since you had returned home, and Bucky had been waiting on you hand and foot ever since. He had been keeping you in bed for the most part, only letting you up to go to the bathroom and to take showers. (He helped you with those too, though.) You were definitely coming down with a case of cabin fever at this point, and you weren’t exactly discreet about it either.  
“Bucky? Why don’t we go out and do something today?”  
“Nope, you’re not getting out of bed until you’re all healed up.”  
“Oh come on, we don’t have to do anything big! We don’t even have to go anywhere far!”  
“What could you possibly want to do around here? I know for a fact that you like to do things out of the city.”  
“Well,” You thought. He had a point. Though you two owned an apartment in the heart of New York City, you rather enjoyed taking trips to destinations outside of it. You were a fan of hiking a certain mountain in the outskirts of the city, and going to the putt-putt golf course in the suburbs. For some reason, your joy came from exploring past the concrete jungle and into the lands beyond. “We could finally see those friends of yours?”  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, doll,” Bucky’s body immediately stiffened as you voiced your request, unsure of how to handle the situation. While he loved both you and his friends, he wasn’t exactly sure you were ready to meet them. “You know how they are. Once you’re introduced, they’ll never leave you alone. Are you ready for that?”  
“Of course Buck! I would love to meet the people you spend the rest of your time with!”  
Bucky sighed, shaking his head with anticipation for the events sure to come.  
***  
“You ready?” You squeezed Bucky’s hand as the two of you stood at the bottom of the Avengers Tower. You could tell he was nervous- as to why you weren’t sure. Surely he didn’t think that you would mess things up with his friends- did he? You were quick to push your insecurities aside, convincing yourself that he was just nervous for the most important people in his life to finally meet.  
“Yeah,” He feigned confidence. Though you would have liked it if he was truly sure about the whole ordeal, him faking confidence was going to be the next best thing. “Let’s do this.”  
The two of you walked into the lobby and were quickly pointed to the direction of Tony’s private elevator. You hummed along with the music anxiously as you were carried up past all of the business floors, right up until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They parted to reveal a suave kitchen, complete with a bar to the left and what seemed like a living room just out of you line of sight.  
Bucky took the first step forward- thank god- and was instantly ambushed by a large blonde man. “Bucky! We didn’t know you were coming!”  
Bucky was quick to untangle himself from his friend, sending you a quick glance before facing the blonde. “Hey Steve,” He held out his arm for you to take, and you gladly twined your fingers with his. “This is Y/n. Y/n, this is Steve.”  
Steve’s eyes widened in realization as he gave you a once over, and he quickly held a hand out for you to shake. “Oh, Y/n, it’s so nice to meet you. Come on, I bet the team would love to meet you!”  
You followed Steve in suit, Bucky staying right by your side. His hand tightened over yours as an older brunette man rounded the corner. “Hey, ice cube is back!” You frowned at his nickname for Bucky, but quickly decided it wasn’t worth a fight. Bucky can fend for himself you assured yourself. “And he brought a friend?”  
“Hi, I’m Y/n, Y/f/n Y/l/n. You must be Tony.” Lifting your other hand from your side, you quickly moved to shake his outstretched hand. You flashed him a quick smile, eager to leave a good first impression.  
“Wait, you’re the girl? The girl that our Bucky has been talking nonstop about for weeks?”  
You had to admit- you blushed a little. He looked a bit surprised that you were the one that Bucky had fell hard for, but you took it as a compliment. “I guess so,” You released his hand, lowering yours back down to your side. “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you!”  
“Ditto. Now let’s introduce you to the rest of the team, shall we?” You nodded at Tony’s suggestion, walking along side him as he walked you further passed the kitchen into a swanky living area. You resisted expressing your awe of it all to Bucky, thinking that even a whisper would be too much. The last thing you wanted was for his friends to think that you didn’t have class.  
“Hey Barnes, who’d this?” An older blonde man walked up in a grey tee and sweatpants, obviously not expecting company.  
“Uh,” Before Bucky could even open his mouth to stutter, you took hold of the situation.  
“Hi,” You smiled, “I’m Y/n, you’re Clint, right?”  
He looked stunned for a moment, his eyes flickering between Bucky and yourself. “Wow, you’re the girl?” A smug grin spread on his face as he let the information sink in. “You didn’t tell us she was such a looker Barnes. Otherwise we would have told you to bring her along much sooner!”  
Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint’s jests. “Shut up man, you’re married.”  
“Married, not dead!”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Bucky mumbled under his breath, a small knowing smile on his face. From what he had told you, Clint had a couple of kids and was faithful to his wife, so you knew there was nothing to worry about.  
Steve and Tony continued to lead you to the couch where the rest of the group had been watching tv. “Hey guys, ice cube brought home a friend!”  
And then all eyes were on you. You resisted your urge to blush, channeling your inner chill to stay calm. These were just his friends, you reminded yourself, friends that happen to save the world every now and then. “Hi everyone,” You paused to make sure everyone was listening- you didn’t want to embarrassingly want to repeat yourself. “I’m Y/n, Bucky’s girlfriend.”  
You watched with an amused expression on your face as everyone on the couch were in different states of disbelief. “Oh wow, we knew that our Bucky over here was pining over someone, but we didn’t think it’d be you.” A man with silver hair said while looking you over.  
“How could you not figure it out- she’s so his type.” A younger woman with long brown hair replied, rolling her eyes at the other man. “I’m Wanda, by the way. It’s so nice to finally meet you!”  
“It’s very nice to meet you too.” You were pulled into a small hug by Wanda, and it was then you knew that you would like her- you were always a fan of huggers.  
“Wanda is correct, Mr. Barnes does have a specific type. He often dates women with-”  
“Okay, that’s enough Vision,” Bucky said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. Your face grew hot as you wondered how Vision’s sentence would finish.  
Another older brunette, whom you deduced to be Bruce, coughed to break the tension in the room. “Anyways,” You groaned slightly as your abdomen started to throb again, but you decided not to say anything and just listen to whatever Bruce had to say. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/n. We knew that Bucky was head over heels for someone, but we didn’t know it would be someone as lovely as you.”  
What started as a dull ache was quickly spreading further throughout your body as a throbbing pain. You quickly placed your hand over where the bullet wound was, something wet and sticky meeting your fingertips. If you were to look down you would see your fingers covered in red, but you knew you were bleeding already by the looks of concern on Bucky’s friends’ faces.  
“Y/n, are you okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“Doll, are you alright?”  
You let out a pained chuckle, determined to keep the mood light, not wanting to ruin the night. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let me just wash this up. Do you perhaps have a tee I could borrow- sorry to ask but mine is a bit dirty.” You gestured to the bloody spot spreading across your shirt. Damn it, you loved that shirt.  
“I think you could fit into one of Natasha’s shirts, let’s get one for you.” Wanda was quick to stand up from her seat, walking over to you gracefully. “Shall we?”  
You walked behind Wanda as she led you through a labyrinth of hallways, wondering how she could possibly know her way around the place. “I know, it can be a bit confusing at times.”  
You raised an eyebrow at Wanda, wondering if she had just read your mind. Though she seemed like a lovely girl, you still didn’t like the idea of someone poking around in your head. “Did you just-”  
“Oh, sorry, no. You just looked a bit confused and I sort of guessed. You don’t have to worry, I would never look without asking.”  
“Oh, sorry about that then. Thank you though, I appreciate that.”  
“Of course.” Wanda stopped in front of a plain looking door, knocking on it carefully. “This is Nat’s room. She’ll love you!”  
Before another second could pass, there was a pretty redhead sticking her head through the opening of the door. “Hey Wanda, what’s up?”  
“It’s sort of a long story but our friend Y/n over here needs to borrow a shirt.” Wanda smiled at her friend, trying to sweeten her up. Natasha grinned back at her before swinging the door open, revealing a upkept bedroom. Small pictures of her friends were plastered neatly all over the walls, some from galas, some from parties, and some goofy ones too. All in all, they were adorable.  
“So you must be Bucky’s girlfriend, right?”  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
“Lucky guess.” Natasha opened up a drawer of one of the dressers, flipping through her assortment of garments. “Now, was there anything you had in mind Y/n?”  
“Oh, no, it’s all good. I will take whatever.”  
“Alright then,” She paused on a simple black shirt before picking it up and handing it over to you. “This should work just fine.”  
“Thank you so much for this,” You gestured to your sticky shirt, “Mine was a bit compromised.”  
“Oh wow, are you okay?” Natasha bent down, trying to take a look at your wound. You waved her off before telling her that it was alright. “It’s just a flesh wound.”  
The two of them rolled their eyes at you, understanding your reference. “Dork.” Natasha murmured before walking out the door and showing you to the restroom. “Here you go, we’ll be waiting in the living room when you’re done.”  
“Thank you guys again!” You opened the door and quickly shut it behind you as the two started walking away, eager to get the shirt off of you. You quickly turned on the lights and held back a scream as you realized you weren’t alone. “Bucky!” You shouted, holding a hand over your heart. “You creep! You nearly scared me to death!”  
“Oh come on, I just wanted to check on my best girl. Can’t I do that?”  
You rolled your eyes as you walked passed him over to the sink, setting Natasha’s shirt down lightly. “Sure you can. Just don’t give me a heart attack next time.” Lifting up the edge of your shirt, you revealed the puckered wound slightly bleeding.  
“Here, let me help.”  
You nodded and jumped up onto the sink before lifting the shirt up over your head. “Thank’s Buck.”  
Bucky turned around and opened the cabinet below you, grabbing a large bandaid, some neosporin, and a small bottle of alcohol. He grabbed a towel and poured a small amount of the alcohol onto it before gingerly placing it on your side.  
You tried not to flinch as the liquid burned your wound, but you couldn’t help but let out a small hiss of pain. You grit your teeth and gave him a tight smile, nodding for him to continue. His brows furrowed with concentration as he padded the area gently with the cloth until he was satisfied a few moments later. He then removed the wrapping from the bandage, squirted some of the neosporin on the wound and carefully placed the bandage on the area.  
“There,” He said, “all done!”  
You were just glad to have this over with, eager to learn more about your friends. Jumping off of the counter, you replied, “Your friends seem like great people, Buck. I’m glad you have them.”  
“Thank you,” He replied, hugging you from the back as you reached for Natasha’s shirt. “but I’m more glad I have you.” He nuzzled his face into your bare neck and you couldn’t help but sigh in contentment. You could stay like this forever.  
“Oh and Buck?” You asked, a smirk spreading across your face. You turned your head towards his as you spoke, “If you wanted to see me without my shirt off, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
